


Beachboy

by Kozume___Kenma



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheerleader GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cute, DNF, Dream likes George in a skirt, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football, GeorgeNotFound Wears a Skirt (Video Blogging RPF), Jock Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Karl is also a cheerleader, M/M, Mentioned karlnap, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Praise Kink, Sapnap is a jock too, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), cheerleading, masochist GeorgeNotFound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozume___Kenma/pseuds/Kozume___Kenma
Summary: It's Dream's last football game of his highschool career so he goes to a party afterwards to celebrate his win. He invites cheerleader George and they have a good time.idk why but i named this after the song Beachboy by McCafferty
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Beachboy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first DNF fic as well as my first time writing smut, hope you enjoy! This will be taken down if CC's don't like it! Don't mention it in dono's or whatever, y'know the usual dnf fic shit lol.

It was Dream’s senior year; His last football game of his highschool career. He needed to score this touchdown to take home the win for their team. He’s running, ball clutched in his hands, gripping it with all his might. His feet are carrying him, not another thought in his mind other than the intent to win. There are guys on the enemy team, trying to catch up to him. It doesn’t matter though. As the bright lights, illuminating the football field shine above him he hears the screams and cheers from the bleachers. He catches a quick glance over at his school’s cheerleaders. One of them, a boy, George is clinging to Sapnap’s boyfriend’s arm. He quickly tears his eyes from the boys, turning them in front of himself as he makes it into the endzone. 

He screams at the top of his lungs, Sapnap running to him and cheering. He rips off his helmet, engulfing Dream into a tight hug. Dream barely manages to reciprocate, being in utter shock. When the shorter boy pulls away he looks over his shoulder, seeing Karl dragging George behind him excitedly by the hand. Letting go once he reaches Sapnap who lifts him up, holding under his butt as he spins him around happily leaving small kisses across his face and lips.

The pair’s relationship had been accepted quite quickly, there were a few people here and there who’d pester Karl. Sapnap had quickly scared them off, sometimes with the help of Dream. No one really wanted to directly mess with the captains of the football team after all.

Dream, once again, brought his attention back to George. He’s playing with his pom-poms absent-mindedly. His sleeveless cropped uniform fits his frame nicely, showing off his small but still there muscles. The brunette’s skirt is short, very short. Something Dream had noticed before, but not entirely processed enough to dwell on. But now, his eyes lingered down the boy’s legs, to the thigh-high white socks, making cute pudgy bits of skin at the top of the socks. Fuck, Dream can’t help but stare.

He’d known of his liking and attraction to the boy but refused to acknowledge it until Sapnap had mentioned it, gently picking fun at him. Dream shakes his thoughts away, noticing George being pestered by some dudes from the other time. It wasn’t uncommon, George knew how to stick up for himself, but Dream just had to help him every time he noticed.

The two guys were standing at either side of him, one of the dude’s hand’s ghosting his ass. George had swatted him off angrily, but the other one persisted; both players toying with him like a yoyo. Taking his helmet off, Dream pushes past them, slinging an arm around George and pulling him close.

“Hey,” He calls out towards them, brushing his fingers through George’s hair. The two share a glance between each other pressing on.

“Is this fag your boyfriend? He’s quite cute and girly, might take his bratty ass off your hands,” One of them smirks, chuckling towards the other.

“Yeah, actually, he is,” Dream lies, confidence in his tone. George blushes, leaning into him. “And I quite enjoy his bratty ass, so you aren’t going to take him off my hands.”

The dudes become quite uncomfortable at Dream’s comment, shuffling off with some small mutters between themselves. Dream quickly turns to George, he’s blushing profusely. Dream brushes his hand over the cheerleader’s forehead, feeling it for heat.

“You good Georgie?” Dream asks, not feeling any warmth. “You aren’t warm or anything, so you should be good.”

George scoffs, brushing him off and backing away. “I’m quite alright. Those two just pissed me off and I was about ready to teach them a lesson.”

Dream wheezes brushing an imaginary tear from his eye. “You’re funny,” Dream runs his fingers through his hair. “Oh, by the way, are you coming to the party tonight?”

“I Uhm,” George hesitates. “Parties aren’t really my thing, too many people I don’t know and it sends my anxiety through the roof,” George argues.

God, Dream can’t help but think his accent is cute as all hell. “C’mon! It’s to celebrate our win! Plus Sap and Karl are gonna be there and I don’t really feel like third-wheeling,” There’s a shout from Dream’s coach. “Shit, sorry I’ve got to go. Please consider it? Sap, Karl, and I can take you there,” Dream starts heading to where his teammates are gathered around their coach. “Meet me outside the football locker room if you decide to join us!” He finally calls out.

George had gotten caught up talking to some girls from the cheer team, soon noticing Karl had already left to meet up with Dream and Sapnap. George had inevitably decided to join them, but only because he didn’t want Dream to third wheel, right?. He swiftly bid his farewells to the girls, going straight to the football locker rooms.

George arrives perfectly on time, just as the trio are leaving. Karl is to the left of Sapnap, their hands are joined together swinging slightly as they walk. Dream is on the other side of Sapnap, seemingly sad, but George is unsure as to why.

“Dream! Wait up!” George calls out, jogging up to him. He turns at the sound of his nickname and a familiar voice.

There George is, his short skirt flowing slightly behind him; his clean white shoes clacking against the tile of the school’s floors.

“Sorry I'm so late,” George apologizes once he’s caught up, walking in pace with Dream. “I got caught up talking with some of the girls from the team.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Dream smiles happily, a contrast to the look he’d had on his face just moments prior.

“Heh, he’s going to be sweating later tonight,” Sapnap says just loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Sap! Shut your fucking mouth you perv,” Dream scolds, elbowing him in the side as he and Karl laugh.

“Anyways,” George begins, “Where’s the party at anyways?” He asks as they exit the school, a few cars still leaving the parking lot.

“My place!” Karl exclaims, “My older sister set everything up for us since she’s 21 and has access to alcohol and whatnot. She’s going to leave as soon as we get there though. She has a date with her boyfriend or something,” He chuckles.

“Damn, that’s quite nice of her to do that. Who all is coming to the party?” George asks next, reaching Karl’s car.

“Pretty much anyone that wants to,” Sapnap answers for him, everyone piled into the car. “Dream and I invited the football guys and Karl invited the cheerleaders, but they’re definitely bringing friends. It's free alcohol after all. Who could turn that down?” Sapnap laughs.

They get to Karl’s house shortly, entering and setting up the last few things, Karl hooking up his laptop to the speakers. He starts the music and leaves a note saying, ‘add some songs to the queue!’.

Not too long after, people start showing up, the place is packed after not even an hour. There’s pong and drinking games going around, George is on his second or third by now, getting a bit tipsy. He’s listening to Sap and Dream bicker about something he can’t quite place, having not paid attention half the time.

They’d all hung out a few times before, Karl dragging George along with him, but they’d never hung out like this. Drinking and laughing and having an overall great time.

After about thirty minutes of fucking around Karl and Sapnap left to either get cross-faded, fuck, or both. Leaving George alone with Dream.

Dream scans the room, seeing some of his teammates, as well and some girls playing spin the bottle. “Hey George, wanna play some spin the bottle?” Dream offers, tilting his head to the ongoing game.

George panders over it for a few moments, what’s the worst that could happen? “Eh, fuck it sure.”

George is quickly dragged over by the hand by Dream, the pair sitting down in the circle between two girls from cheer.

“Mind if we join in on the game?” Dream asks with a smirk, elbow now rested on George’s shoulder.

“Oh, sure, you’re welcome to go next if you’d like,” The girl beside Dream says, handing him the bottle.

“Sure,” Dream shrugs, setting it in the middle of the circle, giving it a spin. He secretly hopes it lands on George, but at the same time, he doesn’t want it to, afraid of the rejection it may cause. The head of the bottle lands on a girl three spaces away from George.

The girl blushes deeply, scooting forward a bit, Dream doing the same as he leans in, their lips connecting for a few moments before he pulls away.

Why was George jealous? Does he wish he could’ve been the one to kiss that girl? He wasn’t exactly into her, nor did he have much of a desire to kiss her so his gaze lands back onto Dream. His rough pink lips, slightly bitten due to stress. 

‘ _ Shit _ ’ George thinks, his face becoming slightly pink as someone else spins the bottle. He’d known he’d had a slight attraction to men before, but never dared to think about it more… until now. What he’d give to be the one to kiss Dream, to do  _ anything _ with Dream.

George’s thoughts are halted momentarily as he’s handed the bottle, just his luck. He spins it at a moderate pace, holding his breath as it begins to slow. He freezes, looking beside him at Dream, right where the bottle’s pointed. Dream’s frozen, not knowing what to do besides run on complete auto-pilot as people begin to stare at them.

“You okay with this?” Dream asks, tilting the smaller boy’s head up with his thumb and pointer finger resting on his chin.

“Y-yeah,” He mutters as Dream leans in, connecting their lips, his hand moving to cup his cheek as he deepens the kiss. George wraps his arms around the blonde’s neck, reciprocating with haste before finally pulling away with a huff. By now, no one was paying attention to them, already invested in the next person spinning the bottle.

George decides to take some initiative, looking at the group as he stands up, extending a hand for Dream to take. He takes it hesitantly, standing up as well as he furrowed his eyebrows in question.

He’s dragged upstairs to one of Karl’s spare bedrooms, looking around at it hesitantly before his eyes land back down on George.

“Are uhm- are we up here for the reason I think we are?” Dream questions, his hands coming down to rest on George’s hips.

George’s prior confidence has now faded away, “I uhm.. Yeah. but! Only if you want to and are okay with it-”

George is cut off by Dream, “Fuck yeah I want this, you don’t know how long I’ve waited for this. But- just to make sure, this isn’t the alcohol, right? You aren’t drunk or anything like that? I really don’t want you to regret this in the morning.”

“Jesus, Dream. I’ll walk in a fucking straight line if I have to,” George groans, hands slipping up and around Dream’s neck.

“No, no, you’re good. Just tell me what you like and don’t and make sure I don't push you too far, Light system?” Dream asks, both of them kicking off their shoes.

“Sounds good to me.”

George quickly locks their lips together and it’s even better than before. The sweet taste of Dream’s rough lips, his delicious scent filling his nose as he tangles his finger’s in the wavy blonde locks of Dream’s hair. George nips at them slightly, getting a small whimper as the slight taste of blood fills his tongue. Dream doesn’t seem to mind as he slips his tongue over George’s lips, the boy parting them happily. Dream explores each and every inch, memorizing each and every ridge of his teeth, the taste of his tongue, enveloping himself in the warm feeling.

Dream’s hands migrate down George’s body, sliding up the back of his skirt, cupping his ass and gently groping it. He pulls the boy closer to him, feeling his growing bulge against his thigh. Dream can’t help but let out a slight moan at the feeling as his pants become more constricted and uncomfortable.

Dream bends down slightly, hands moving down to George’s thighs, just above his socks as he lifts him up and turns him around; he slams the small boy against the door, his head coming back to lean against it as he lets out a loud moan.

“Holy fuck, mhm,” George moans again as Dream turns his head to the side with one hand, the other still remaining under the boy’s ass.

“You liked that, huh?” Dream whispers into his ear, voice low and slightly raspy, “Are you a little slut for pain?” George doesn’t answer, biting his lip.

Dream pulls back, his voice and eyes softening, “Hey, I’m sorry, are you okay?” He gently turns George’s head to face him directly.

“Yes! Yes, I'm great,” George rushes out. “You can be as fucking rough with me as you want and call me all the names in the book. Shit, at this point you can leave marks all over me, I just want to be yours.”

That's all the confirmation Dream needed as his hand grips George’s throat, a pleasure-filled whimper escaping his lips. Dream leaves small red marks along George’s neck, next to where his hand currently sits, squeezing and letting go in small rhythmic intervals. 

The sound of George’s whimpers and moans are the only thing that fills the room, the music and chatter from downstairs barely being heard anymore.

After quite some time, Dream takes a moment to admire his handiwork, red and purple splotches cover the left side of George’s neck. Dream quickly continues on, wanting George to get as much pleasure as he possibly can.

Dream slides a hand up the bottom of George’s shirt pushing it up and over his chest. George lifts his arms up above him, allowing Dream to take it off with little help.

Dream can’t help but admire the boy’s body. His pale skin, illuminated by the small bit of moonlight shining in through the window. His brown hair, pressed against the door as well as small strands stuck to his forehead with sweat. His cheeks, rosey with lust and embarrassment.

“You’re so fucking pretty for me Georgie, huh?” Dream asks, his hand grazing up George’s stomach and up to his nipples, gently teasing one of them between his fingers.

“Y-yes,” He manages, “Only for you Dream,” Dream squeezes his nipple tightly, rubbing it between his fingers and earning a moan.

“God, you’re such a good boy George, don’t you think?” Dream teases, hand returning to the Cheerleader’s face, gripping his chin.

“Oh my god, stop teasing me and just fuck me already Dream, I’m begging you,” George looks Dream directly in the eyes.

Dreams voice gets caught in his throat for a moment, “Such a needy slut,” Dream bites, “Why don’t I use your mouth as a fucktoy for a while and if you’re good you can ride me for as long as you want. How does that sound?” Dream asks, waiting for the green light.

“Yes, anything for you,” George practically moans out. He loves the switch between praise and degradation. It makes his brain run wild.

Dream switches their position, setting George down as he strips, discarding his clothes, now only in his boxers. George tries to take off his skirt, Dream quickly stopping him.

“No, keep it on. I’ll take your shorts off for you though, don’t want you being too constrained,” Dream says sweetly, reaching his hands under the cloth skirt, gripping at the top of the spandex shorts and pulling them down, letting them drop to the floor for George to step out of.

George quickly kneels on the floor, head being perfectly in line with Dream’s crotch. He begins to palm the boy’s erection before licking at the fabric, tasting the small amount of precum that’d leaked from the tip. Dream lets a small moan escape from his lips, hand coming up to cover his face.

“Dream, please let me see you,” George begs, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Dream quickly complies, removing his hand from his face and gently placing it in George’s hair, lightly combing through the locks.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Dream smiles gently, “Give me a tap if I end up forcing you too hard, okay?”

George nods, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Dream’s boxers, slowly pulling them down as Dream’s cock springs out against his abdomen. George’s mouth waters at the sight. He bites his lip, looking up at Dream before taking his member into one of his hands. His hand dwarfs in size compared to it. It was definitely going to feel great inside of him later.

He strokes the length lightly, teasing Dream as he’d been teased before. He eventually holds it in his hand tighter, collecting the precum at his slit for more lubrication. After a few more strokes, he opens his mouth, dragging his tongue from the base to the tip of Dream’s dick, following the veins along it. He swirls his tongue along the tip, dipping it into the slit, getting a rough moan from Dream’s sweet lips.

“George, please keep going for me baby,” Dream begs, gripping the boy’s hair a bit tighter.

After a few more teasing licks, George complies. He takes the tip into his mouth as he starts to dip down further, following his hand in slow motions. As he speeds up, he takes more and more of Dream into his mouth. He moans as the tip hits the back of his throat, the entire length not even in his mouth yet.

The moan against him only makes Dream’s pleasure that much more intense, squeezing George’s hair eliciting yet another moan.

George speeds up even faster than he’d been before, sucking and slurping, and gagging slightly, eyes starting to water at his own actions.

“God, you’re such a pretty boy for me, you’re all fucking mine,” Dream moans out, loud enough for anyone that could possibly be upstairs to hear. “Let me use you like my own personal little boy toy Georgie.”

George nods, slowing down on Dream’s cock, letting him take control.

Both of Dream’s hands are in his hair now as he begins thrusting with all of his might. George gags around Dream’s member, crying as he’s filled with pain and pleasure.

“Just,” Dream interrupts himself with a loud moan, “Remember to tell me if you need to stop,” Dream quickly reminds, not stopping his thrusting whatsoever.

After a minute or two, Dream’s at his limit, pleasure taking over his body as he’s about to finish. “I'm gonna- can I- inside?” Is all Dream manages.

George hums against Dream in agreeance, causing him to burst, filling George’s mouth and then some. Cum drips from the corners of George’s lips as he tries to suck it all in.

Dream allows him to pop off of his length, coughing once he’s able to get some actual air. George looks up at Dream, hunger in his eyes as he licks at the corner of his lips.

The blonde smiles down at him, “Get on the bed, I’ll prepare you. Is there anything in here to use as lube?”

George looks around, shaking his head, his throat is too fucked out right now to talk. The pair climb onto the bed, Dream leaning against the headboard, George sitting in front of him nervously.

“George, can you suck on my fingers for me? I don’t want to go in dry and hurt you,” Dream asks, his tone a lot softer than before, but still just as endearing.

George nods, leaning over and taking Dream’s digits into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around and between each one.

“Take your boxers off for me,” Dream demands, a little harsher.

George complies, Dream removing his fingers as George does so a bit nervously. He wasn’t nearly as big as Dream. But somehow he knew Dream wouldn’t care. He felt safe and loved with Dream no matter the fucked up shit that was going on.

His cock sprung up, creating a tent hidden by his skirt. Dream takes his hand, the one that wasn’t in George’s mouth and lifts up George’s skirt. He smiles at the member, leaning down and giving it a gentle kiss as he has George turn around. Lifting his ass up and into Dream’s lap, at the perfect place for him to finger it.

Dream gently sticks a digit inside up to the second knuckle, wriggling it around slightly. George moans at the feeling as Dream sticks the rest of his finger inside, moving it around to get George used to it.

George whimpers, as he begs for more; Dream slowly adding his second finger. As George gets further used to it and whimpers for more, Dream scissors his fingers, moving them slowly in and out of the boy’s bright pink hole.

“Fuck, Dream,” George moans, trying to move back and forth on his fingers before Dream quickly holds his hips steady with his free hand.

“What a dirty little whore you are for my fingers, you want more, don’t you?” Dream asks, voice becoming harsh again.

“Yes! Please, yes, please fuck me with your fingers,” George begs as loud as he possibly can, letting out deep moans.

“Good boy, you’re learning so well Georgie, I love it when you answer me so obediently,” Dream praises, giving a small slap to George’s left ass cheek.

He then adds a third finger, being more aggressive with the smaller boy. He curls his fingers, purposely missing his prostate by a hair.

When George starts to whine and beg even more, Dream removes all of his fingers, pulling George to sit up by his hair.

“Turn around and ride me sweetie. You’ve been so good for me and it’s time for your reward,” Dream announces.

George lights up, quickly turning around and wrapping his arms around Dream’s neck, straddling him as he brings him into a sweet, hungry kiss. Dream prods his tongue at George’s lips, he parts them, accepting Dream and letting him explore his mouth again.

Dream lines himself up with George, spreading his cheeks as his tip gently presses against the entrance of George’s ass.

He pulls away from George’s mouth, “This isn’t going to be the most comfortable at first, I’ll go in slow and once you’re full of me we’re just gonna sit for a while, okay?”

“Yes, please just do something to distract me while I get comfortable Dream,” George pleads.

“Of course baby,” Dream moves his mouth to suck and bite on George’s neck, causing whines and moans out of his mouth.

Dream slowly but surely lowers the boy onto him. George yells, a mix of pain with a small bit of pleasure as his nails dig into the blonde’s shoulders. At the yell, Dream halts, still leaving marks on the boy’s neck. Once his breathing becomes as steady as it can possibly be, he lowers the boy more, eventually bottoming out.

George breathes heavily, chest heaving with each breath. “Holy fuck, Dream,” He moans, head now resting on his shoulders. “You feel so fucking good.”

“Mm you’re taking me so well, whenever you’re ready you’re free to move,” Dream hums, peppering kisses against George’s neck and shoulder.

“Yeah, just give me like… five minutes,” George manages through shaky breaths.

Just as George said, after five minutes, he begins moving himself up and down on Dream’s cock. He goes up and down, slow and steady as Dream watches happily, letting George take his own pace. He gently places his hands on George’s hips, assisting him wherever he’s needed. George moves himself faster with each thrust, the air filling with his and Dream’s moans.

“Dream!” George screams out as his prostate is being repeatedly hit, “I'm so close, so close- close. You. Inside. What- ever. Doesn’t matter.” George bounces on Dream’s member as he strokes himself in-pace with the thrusts as best as he possibly can.

Streams of white liquid flow out of George as he yells Dream’s name, coating both of their chests and his skirt. Once George had successfully ridden out his high, Dream pulls George off of him, sparing him from a tedious cleanup in the morning. He lays the boy beside him as he finishes for the second time, this time on his own hand and chest.

Dream slowly lays himself beside George, pushing the hair out of his eyes as he leaves a gentle kiss against his lips.

“I’ll be right back honey,” He whispers, standing up and getting semi-clothed, just enough to be able to get next door and grab a towel from the bathroom.

He wipes himself and George down, getting the boy’s boxers on for him and helping him under the covers, soon joining him.

“You did so well for me George. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos/Comments are very appreciated!
> 
> I will be coming out with a pretty long DNF/KarlNap/SkepHalo fic in the future! (currently at 20k words) please stay tuned for that! <3 I'm hoping to have it finished and start posting it by the end of 2021! (no promises) It's a highschool AU where they have a bucket list of things to do before they graduate!


End file.
